parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Julian Bernardino's Two Preview Clips of Tom and Bobert 1
Here are two preview clips of Tom and Bobert 1 by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Tom (from Tom and Jerry) as Ratchet *Bobert (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Clank *Anakin Skywalker (from Star Wars) as Captain Qwark Transcript (Metropolis) *Tom: What a strange city this is. (while carrying Bobert on his back with him, walks forward, but turns back, then whacks some boxes open to get some stuff, before he continues onward) *Voice: Try the Gadgetron QuickSelect system to activate weapons or gadgets! Hold the triangle button and then select an icon with your left analog stick. *Tom: Right. (walks foward, collecting more bolts, and comes to a nearby place) *Character: I've got some great bargains for you today! *Tom: Thanks. *Bobert: Right. Now which way shall we go? *Tom: Let's go this way. *(the two heroes run this way to meet Anakin Skywalker) *Anakin Skywalker's Robot: Welcome to the Captain Anakin Skywalker Fitness Course. If you're strong enough, fast enough, and clever enough to beat my fitness challenge, you will receive a reward from my head trainer. Simply make your way to the third island to complete course. Good luck! Anakin Skywalker Enterprises is not responsible for sprains, broken bones, snapped tendons, bruised egos, or accidental death incurred while taking the challenge. *Bobert: Excuse me, Captain, but we have more passing issues. We urgently need your assistance. *Tom: Bobert? *Bobert: Yes? *Tom: Do you notice anything unusal about Captain Anakin Skywalker? *Bobert: Well, I find the fact that he has a spring where his legs should be to be quite puzzling. *Tom: And why do you think that is? *Bobert: Possibly an injury incurred while battling evil? *Tom: That's not the real Master Anakin Skywalker. It's just a robot. *Bobert: Oh, I almost forgot. *(Tom and Bobert set off, collecting more bolts, climbing up, hitting more crates to get more bolts, while going high upward, hitting more crates to get more bolts, climb upward to the top, collecting more bolts while hitting more crates, slide down the slope, collecting more bolts, climb upward, getting more bolts, and climb upward to more walls) *Voice: These moving walls also function as jump bolts. Jump, and again to kick off the walls in midair, until you reach the top. *Tom: Got it. (he and Bobert climb upward, collecting more bolts, only to slide down, but climb up even more to the top, getting more bolts, then hit more crates to get more bolts, stop to have a look around, and slide over to another island to open more crates and grab more bolts where they meet up with Witch Hazel) *Witch Hazel: Listen up, you lardballs! That was the most pathetic display I have ever seen on that obstacle course. *Tom: What do you mean? *Bobert: We finished the circuit, Madame. *Witch Hazel: Oh, yeah, well, it was weak, weak, weak! When I was competing, I would devour courses like that for breakfast. *Tom: Ha! I bet it's not all. *Witch Hazel: If it were up to me, you would drill, drill, drill for the rest of the day. But somehow, you managed to impress that fool, Captain Anakin Skywalker. *Bobert: Anakin Skywalker knows about us? *Witch Hazel: He certainly does. And worst of all, he wants me to give you a prize for that ridiculous performance. *Tom: Cool! What is it? *Witch Hazel: I'm supposed to give you a Swingshot, so you can sway to and fro like little insects. *Tom: Alright, let's see it. *Witch Hazel: No so fast. Today, the two of you disgraced my obstacle course. So I am going to make you pay. *Bobert: But that prize is ours from the Captain. That's not fair. *Witch Hazel: Too bad! Life's not fair! *(Tom and Bobert collect more bolts and bring them to Witch Hazel) *Tom: Sweet! I'll bet Captain Anakin Skywalker uses stuff like this all the time. *Witch Hazel: Ha! Real men can swing without silly toys like that. The two of you make me sick. Ha! *Voice: Congratulations on your new Gadgetron Swingshot! Use it on standard Versa-Targets like the ones nearby. If the target is out of view, use L1 to aim. *(Tom, carrying Bobert, shoots a swingshot at a ball, swings across to hit some boxes to get more bolts, and swings across to hit more boxes and get more objects, but head back to where they were, and get more bolts from explosive crates) *Voice: To quickly center the camera, just tap the L1 button. *Tom: Okay. (he and Bobert carry on, getting more bolts, and hitting more enemies, while running onward, collecting more bolts from breaking open some crates, hitting more enemies, and getting more bolts, and continue doing the same thing while continuing onward, running down the stairs, collecting more bolts from enemies being defeated, head down the stairs, only to be knocked out, cold, go back to where they were, and get more supplies) *Character: Hi there Fuzzball. *Tom: Thanks for the supplies. (he and Bobert hurry back to where they were and battle more enemies to get more bolts while going downstairs and meet a man in the laboratory) *Bobert: Tom, that's the man we saw on the Infobot. Remember? He knows Master Anakin Skywalker! *Tom: Hey, you're that robot guy, right? *Professor Utonium: No, actually, I build robots. I, myself, am not a robot guy per se. Ha-ha. (laughs) *Tom: Nerd. *Bobert: I like him. *Professor Utonium: Well! Now that we've cleared that up, what may I do for? *Bobert: Well, we saw your Infotbot announcement. You were with Master Anakin Skywalker. We're trying to find Master Anakin Skywalker. We thought you could help us. *Professor Utonium: Your logic is commendable. However, I haven't seen Master Anakin Skywalker since we shot that commercial. Say, do you run on standard XP-18 sisterboards? *Bobert: Version 7.66. *Professor Utonium: Back at you! I may be able to help you out after all. How does a helipack upgrade sound? *Tom: Upgrade? *Professor Utonium: Natch. Since he's a seven-six-six, I could have the little guy up and flying in no time. Of course, I'll just need my fee for service. Transcript (The Blackwater City) *Tom: Now where do we see Master Anakin Skywalker? *Bobert: Let's go this way. *(Tom and Bobert fly over to get some boats, swing across, and fall in, but get eaten by a fish, and get spat back to where they are, so they try again. They carefully swing across to the other side, breaking a crate open to get some bolts and go into an elevator, which takes them down as they enter an area. They drain out the water with a weapon and go up to get some bolts and go back up. They climb upward, bring back the water up, and sink it down again, but go down to collect some bolts, and climb back to bring the water up again. They swim over to a tunnel and go through it and bust through blocked walls. They drain the water out, climb down to collect more bolts, and go through a tunnel, but bust a blocked wall, and enter an area to swim round and grab more objects before they go back up to the top to fill up the water again. They dive into the water and swim through the tunnel and arrive at the top of another area. The heroes hit some objects while going around a circle to collect more bolts, slide down a hill, and open the door, but try to escape the rising water, and collect more bolts while at it. The water keeps rising, and as Tom and Bobert try to swim out of it, they drown and are back at the start. They do the same thing over again and succeed in defeating enemies and swimming in and out of the rising water and reach the elevator just in time. The elevator takes Tom and Bobert up to the top where they meet Sheriff Sam Brown) *Sheriff Sam Brown: Hey hey hey! Press conference is over! Captain Qwark do not want no more reporters bugging him in his trailer! *Tom: Oh… you see, my friend and I need to speak to the Captain about a matter of galactic security. *Sheriff Sam Brown: You mean you and your walking camera? You paparazzi make me sick! Now beat it! *Boert: But sir, I'm sure that Master Anakin Skywalker will understand once we- *Sheriff Sam Brown: No, no, save it. I know how it works. You convince me to let you in. You snap a picture of the captain in his underpants. *Tom: …underpants? *Sheriff Sam Brown: Then, you sell the picture to the Info-Tabloids for a million bolts! *Tom: You got it all wrong! *Sheriff Sam Brown: Meanwhile, I'm stuck here making six bolts an hour and I have to listen to a lecture from that cheapskate Anakin! So you do not get in unless I get a kickback, in advance! *(Tom and Bobert pay Sheriff Sam Brown a million bolts) *Sheriff Sam Brown: You see how it works? You grease the hinges, the door opens. *(Tom and Bobert go inside) *Bobert: Master Anakin Skywalker? *Anakin Skywalker: What's that?! *Tom: It's Tom and Bobert, Sir. You know, from the shows... *Anakin Skywalker: Oh, yes, yes, I know who you are. *Tom: Really?! *Anakin Skywalker: Yes, and thank the Galaxy, you found me. There's an awful plot being hatched to destroy our planets... *Bobert: Tom, he knows! *Tom: Great. Does that mean we can go hoverboarding now? *Anakin Skywalker: My friends, we're in all grave danger and I believe that together we put a stop to this madness. *Tom: What?! Together? You mean you want our help as well?! *Anakin Skywalker: Look, Tom, I've been keeping an eye on you, and I've never seen anyone with such raw talent. You are a true hero in the making! *Tom: Really? You mean I could be famous? *Anakin Skywalker: Oh, really. Oh, here, take this. *Narrator: What makes one man toil in obscurity while another becomes a hero? Is it strength, compassion, determination, or just pure blind luck? Wise men through the ages have struggled with that very question, but Master Anakin knows the secret! That's why he's been able to defeat more desparates, rescue more damsels in distress and save more civilisations than any other hero in the Galaxy! Now is your opportunity to see if you got the stuff heroes are made of! This Infobot contains coordinates to Anakin's secret base. Can you quickly conquer Anakin's killer candidate of qwonfounded complextions? Can you quickly qwon - can, can you Qwarkly quick - eurgh! Just make your way through the defenses to the center of the base! Prove yourself, learn the secret, and earn your place in Galactic History! (starts speaking fast) Consult your doctor before attempting any straineous exercise. Not responsible for death or dismemberment. Your results may vary. The infomercial finished, and the Infobot moved over to Bobert's side. We now see Anakin with a microphone in his hand, speaking through it proudly. *Anakin Skywalker: Meet me at… uh… (puts the microphone away) Meet me at my headquarters. *Tom: Hey, "Captain Tom" - what do you think? *Bobert: We will not fail you, Sir. We promise. Category:Julian Bernardino